


all the days

by CreativeOddness



Series: Freeverse Anthology [6]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Original Work
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, Poetry, Written for a Class, blackout poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeOddness/pseuds/CreativeOddness
Summary: A black out poem written using the Dramatis Personae of Good Omens.





	all the days

all the days

in the dripping woods

of human history

and Prophecies

of Nature for the Wise

and part-time Fallen Angel(s)

who did not so much Fall

a (Death) Human

A Prophetess

and Painted mornings

that have been hallowed by time


End file.
